One Turn Kill
A One Turn Kill (OTK) (Japanese: Wantānkiru) is achieved when a player wins a Duel in the space of a single turn In one turn, all of the opponent's Life Points, which is normally assumed to be no less than 8000, must be depleted, or an alternate victory condition must be fulfilled. This is usually done when the player has the appropriate cards in their hand/Graveyard and has control over the duel. Significant or reliable OTKs generally consist of 4 or fewer cards, do not require the opponent to have particular cards or rely on indefinite chance, such as the effect of "Snipe Hunter". Traditional and Advanced Formats will have very different OTK styles, owing to the allowable Card Pools. The Advanced Format banlist is updated every six months to reduce the viability of OTKs. A One Turn Kill that is pulled off during the player's first turn is referred to as a First Turn Kill. OTKs in Media OTKs are rare in Yu-Gi-Oh! media, especially prior to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, but are not non-existent. In many cases, an OTK in the anime is shown either to show off the strength of a powerful Duelist, or for the winner to have a come-from-behind victory. Since Duelists usually start with 4000 Life Points in the anime, an OTK is declared when all 4000 are depleted in one turn. Some Duelists have OTKed their opponents in the anime, including: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yami Yugi against Mako Tsunami , Seeker and Noah Kaiba *Joey Wheeler against Mai Valentine *Seto Kaiba against the Duel Machine , and Rare Hunters 2 and 3 *Dark Yugi against Deschutes Lew (non-canon) *Seto Kaiba against Willa Mette (non-canon) *Gekko Tenma against Ted Banias (non-canon) *Katsuya Jonouchi against Reiko Kitamori (non-canon) *Zigfried von Schroeder against Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Chazz Princeton against 4 North Academy students, Czar , Slade Princeton , a Duel Ghoul *Sartorius against Chazz Princeton *Zane Truesdale against Mad Dog , Chancellor Sheppard *Jaden Yuki against Alien of Light , Princess Rose , Fonda Fontaine , Nightshroud (Nightshroud continually regained LP every turn) *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes against Chancellor Sheppard and Ms. Dorothy, the Obelisk Blue pair *Syrus Truesdale against Makoto Inotsume Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Jack Atlas against Hunter Pace , Nicolas *Fake Jack Atlas against Jack Atlas *Yusei Fudo against Leo, 3 Malcolm Crew thugs , Aporia *Lawton against Radley *Crow Hogan against Hermann Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL *Caswell Francis against Yuma Tsukumo (dub only) *Yuma Tsukumo against Nelson Andrews ; Anna Kaboom ; Charlie McCay ; Cathy Katherine and Tori Meadows ; Girag ; Vector *Kite Tenjo against Scritch *Charlie McCay against his opponent *Quattro against Bronk Stone and Caswell Francis *Don Thousand against Mizar Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Yuya Sakaki against The Sledgehammer , Aura Sentia and Iggy Arlo *Yuto against Sylvio Sawatari *Julia Krystal against Zuzu Boyle *Moon Shadow against Aura Sentia (most of the duel took place off-screen) *Iggy Arlo against Kit Blade (most of the duel took place off-screen) *Shay Obsidian against Julia Krystal / Dipper O'rion / Kit Blade *Gong Strong against Grizzlepike Jones *Jack Atlas against Yuya Sakaki *Declan Akaba against Jean-Michel Roget (twice)Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V episode 99 Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 099 *Yuri against 5 You Show Duel School's Students *Kite against Diana *Yugo against Apollo *Zarc against Leo Akaba Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS *Playmaker against Blue Angel. , Revolver , Ghost Girl, and Prototype Ai-A. *Revolver aganist Ghost Girl List of One Turn Kills Advanced Format * Atlantean OTK * Bad Reaction to Simochi OTK * Batteryman OTK * Ben-Kei OTK * Blaze Fenix OTK * Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir OTK * Chimeratech OTK * Colossal Fighter OTK * Cyber Dragon OTK * Darklord OTK * Demise OTK * Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK * Elemental HERO Gustav Max OTK * Empty Jar * Exodia OTK * Guardian Eatos OTK * Gigaplant OTK * Gear Golem OTK * Karakuri OTK * Lunalight Cat Dancer OTKs * Magical Explosion FTK * Quickdraw Synchron OTK * Quillbolt Hedgehog OTK * Reversal Quiz OTK * Spell Counter OTK * Voltic OTK * Vylon OTK * Witch Doctor of Sparta OTK Traditional Format * Athena OTK * Butterfly Dagger - Elma OTK * Chimeratech OTK * Cyber End/Metamorphosis OTK * Cyber-Stein OTK * Dark Magician of Chaos OTK * Dark Scorpion/Makyura OTK * Frog Burn FTK * Magical Scientist OTK References Category:Gameplay